


on a spring night

by aetherkids



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherkids/pseuds/aetherkids
Summary: Fanart of the Podcast Friends at the Table - for the 2019 Secret Samol exchange! For the prompt of Hella, Adaire, and Adelaide sharing a meal together + a small bonus at the end!
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	on a spring night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caesarsboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarsboom/gifts).



Happy Secret Samol [caesarsboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarsboom/pseuds/caesarsboom)! Thank you for the very good prompts! You can find full size versions [here](https://postimg.cc/2q6Hwdxs) and [here](https://postimg.cc/DS5jLp1Q)


End file.
